The Hardest Secret
by WIERD101
Summary: Bella's got the hardest secret to hide from everyone, knowing that she lives in the wettest place Continental US, but it was her decision when her mom decided to go on holiday. Follow Bella on heer journey to keep her secret safe. Also a lot of Edward ;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is WIERD101 with a new story and it's a crossover between H20: Just Add Water and Twilight!**

**I've changed Bella a bit, she now has blonde hair, blue eyes and she's a bit tanned. Bella also comes from Australia and she's a mermaid like you probably have guessed by now and it's also set on Series 3 of H20: Just Add Water but Emma is in it, other than off travelling the world with her parents. **

* * *

The Hardest Secret

Chapter 1:

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and I groaned and rolled over, it was the weekend couldn't it take a break. I mean it woke me up every day of the week and made me go to school but _seriously come on_ it was the weekend. I sat up and looked out the window and seen it was still dark and I looked at my alarm clock and it said 1:30 in the morning.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Bella, honey time to get up! You got to pack if you still want to go to your fathers," mom shouted through the door.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, that's what I forgot I was going to Forks to live with my father and that's why my alarm clock was going off on the weekend and at this time in the morning.

I quickly swung my legs over the side of my massive queen sized bed and stood up and turned my lamp on and it lit the whole room up and I immediately got tackled into a hug on each side of me.

"Oh Bella please don't go, please just don't!" Emma pleaded.

"Ha ha, well I'm going with Bella," I heard Rikki say and I laughed. Emma, Ricky and Cleo all took a step back and looked at Rikki. I looked at Ricky and she looked confused. "Bella where your suitcase?" she asked.

"I don't know... ... ...Under my bed?" I said and Rikki jumped under my bed and opened my suitcase and jumped in it and started zipping it up from the inside. "Ricky!" I shouted shocked and everyone else laughed.

"Ricky quit being silly!" Emma yelled and started unzipping the bag and pulled her up and out of my suitcase.

"Okay we need to help you pack," Cleo said and went straight to my wardrobe.

"Okay, because your moving to Forks you're going to have to be _extra_ careful about water because one drop and tail," Emma said serisouly.

"Yer sir," I said saluting and Rikki smirked.

"Just what I would've said," Rikki said and smiled at me and Cleo laughed.

Emma looked at us scoldingly. "This is a time to be joking around, this is a serious matter!" she said.

"Okay Bella, you have to ring us every night, no matter what ring you have to and you got to tell us everything that happened during the day and every weekend we'll swim to Mako Island and talk and catch up, then every full moon we go to one of each others houses and you know what happens from then on," Cleo said smiling.

"Yes I know, we keep the light out," I said and Rikki nodded while smiling.

"You can always stay here with me and my dad," Emma suggested.

I shook my head. "No I've got to go to my dad's, anyway I haven't seen in him in a long time, I can't even remember when was the last time," I told her and she smiled.

"Okay then as long as your sure," Emma said.

"I'm sure," I said, but the thing was I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go. I wanted to stay here with Emma, Rikki and Cleo. Even Zane, Ash and Lewis.

"Okay then, we better get you packed then," Emma said smiling.

After that we started packing and the only conversation was about what I was going to pack, my rules for living in Forks and what I have to do when I'm in a disaster that involves water. "So this shirt is soo sexy," Rikki said holding up my boobtube that showed my stomach and went just an inch above my naval.

"Rikki that would be too cold, and it rains practically constantly there too," Emma said.

"What if it is hot and isn't raining one day?" Rikki asked.

"Fine I'll take it," I said shoving it into my suitcase.

After we finished packing my suitcases Rikki turned to me with a smile on her face. "On the holidays you have to come up back to visit us or we'll go to yours," she said and everyone nodded along.

"Yeah I will," I said to her.

"Good," Emma said smiling.

"Okay now go have a bath," Cleo said and I laughed. Now I really couldn't have a shower with a huge tail where my legs were and how was I supposed to stand with it, and I'd fall so what was I suppose to do. Rikki go out a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans and my white off-shoulders sleeves t-shirt that had gold patterning on the torso all the way to my hips and then the there were these two thin straps that tied up around my neck. It was really pretty. Rikki handed me a white bra and pink and white striped panties as well. I then got pushed into my bathroom and I undressed myself and got into the bath and after a short two seconds I hadc my fish tail. I started washing myself down and washed my hair and then pulled out the plug and when the water was all gone I heard the door open as I grabbed my towel, and I looked up to see Rikki standing there smiling at me.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks," I said and looked up at her. "It must be good being able to evaporate the water from off you," I said to her and she laughed.

"Yeah sorta," she said smiling. Rikki started clenching her fist and the water started evaporating and I started getting dry. When I was all dry and my legs were back I quickly covered myself in my towel and got out and started getting dresssed.

After I was dressed I got out of the bathroom and heard somebody whistle. I looked up to see Rikki standing there whistling at me.

"Gorgeous," she said and Cleo and Emma nodded along and I laughed.

Emma walked towards me with my necklace, my necklace was blue and the shape of a diamond, and turned me around and locked it in place "Thanks," I said and she smiled back. Rikki handed me my pair of black high heels and I put them on and stood up and showed them.

The thing about being a mermaid is that you get special powers:

Cleo's power is Hydrokinesis and it allows her to move water without touching it, expand it and mold it into different shapes, she can also create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers that are strong enough to lift people off the ground.

Emma has the power of Hydor-Cyokinesis and it gives her the ability to cool down water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them, there is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this pwer has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower body temperature.

Rikki has the power of Hydro-Thermokinesis gives the ability to heat or boil water. This can be used to create stream, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of all of them because you can easily lose control and can create soo much heat and dryness that is can even easily dehydrate people or create firest. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly.

My power is Gelidkinesis, Substamciakinesis and Mecokinesis. Gelidkinesis allows me to change the viscosity or thickness of water (and possibly all liquids). I'm the only one known to have this power.

Gelidkinesis has been shown to be able to turn water into a jelly-like substance. After a short time however this power has been shown to wear off as the water reverts back to it's liquid state. There is a disadvantage to this power: it makes water or kdrinks undrinkable.

Substanciakinesis allows me to turn water (and possible all liquids) into a solid state, without freezing it. It can easily be enhanced of Gelidkinesis in that it solidifies water instead of merely jellying it. Plus, as opposed to my first power, it does not seem to wear off with time as I turned water into a mermaid as a birthday present for Rikki, indicaitng I expected the change of state to last. I also made water in to stepping stones to cross a river, once but that was with Gelidkinesis.

Mecokinesis allows the ability of combined substanciakinesis and gelidkinesis will equal the ability to explode water or jelly, and also can be used to glue objects or create enough sticky or jelly ease in objects causing them to poor bucket loads of goose or sticky slime. This has been used to manipulate and mold mud or slime.

"You better hurry up, you've got to go soon," Cleo said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her.

I finished getting ready and then I had to leave so the girls left and went home again while I walked down stairs with my suitcases in hand.

I walked off the plane and found Charlie near the exit with my suitcases and laughed. I quickly walked over to him and he pulled me into an awkward hug and we walked to his car. Charlie is my father and he is Chief of the small town named Forks.

I helped Charlie put my suitcases in his police car's trunk and then I got into the passenger seat and soon we left to go to Charlie's house.

When we got to Charlie's I soon realised he still lived in the same house that they had gotten in the early stages of their marriage. When Charlie pulled up at the house I got out and he helped me get my suitcases out and upstairs into my new room. I missed Australia, that was where I used to live, I lived at The Gold Coast with the girls and the rest of the gang.

"I'll just leave you to unpack," Charlie said and walked downstairs agin, shutting the door behind him.

"Errr sure," I muttered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I turned around and looked at the room and seen that it was still the same as last time I had been here.

There was a desk at the back wall with a laptop sitting on top and a computer chair sitting in front of it. There was a mirror in the corner and I walked up to it and stared at my reflection. I looked at my blonde hair and blue eyes and smiled. Unlike Charlie I had blonde hair and was brunette. I've been told I look a lot like my great grandmother when she was my age. I had my mom's features when I was a baby and everybody thought I was going to look like her but then I started inheriting some of my great grandmothers features. I smiled. I was a bit tanned from the sun. I smiled at my reflection and my teeth were white and shiny.

I looked back towards my new bed and seen that it was a purple blanket cover and the pillow covers were matching as well.

I walked over to my suitcase and started unpacking my clothes into the Amoir in the corner.

I put the photo of Cleo, Rikki, Emma and me on my bedside table and then walked back downstairs to see Charlie watching football and I laughed. "Same as always, aye dad?" I said to him and he laughed.

"Yeah I guess," he replied laughing.

"Do you mind if I just wander around for a bit?" I asked him.

"No go ahead, you can use my keys if you like," he said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'd use your car" I said walking towards the door.

Once outiside I walked towards forestry. There was a river in the forsestry and it led all the way out into the ocean, and all I had to do was find it and I'd be in town quicker than using Dad's car.

I soon found the lake and I found a few people surrounding it and I walked towards them and they turned around quickly.  
They were beautiful. There were five of them and they were mesmerizing.

One of them had Brownish-red hair and it was styled messily, he had gold eyes and a smile that could blind anyone. He was beautiful. He had really light skin he was paler than someone who was Albino.

There was a girl who was small and pixie-like and she had hair that was short and the ends stuck up in a halo sort of way. She had small features and she was beautiful and had black inky hair. She also had a beautiful smile that was white and teeth that were straight and beautiful. She had pale skin as well, as pale as the boy. She also had gold eyes.

There was a boy who had curly blonde hair and he also had gold eyes. He was as beautiful as the other two. He was a lot more leaner than the one with Brownish-red hair and he was a bit more muscular than him too. He was as pale as the other two as well.

There was a beautiful blonde who had long wavy hair that cascaded down her back and stopped at the dip there. She looked like she could be a model from out of those Sports Illustrated magazines that guys always drooled over back home. She also was as pale as the other three.

There was a boy who looked more like a man with his body. He was very masculine and looked like he could wrestle a bear and win. He had dark hair that was short and he had beautiful face as well. He looked more scarier than the others, and he was also a lot more leaner and muscular and that's what made him look like a man more than a boy. But you could tell with his features thst he was a boy because he looked so _young _though, in his face, but his eyes were telling me something different, his eyes were saying he knows and has seen more than what people think he does.

It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny either. The clouds were covering the sun.

"Hello my name's Alice," the little pixie-like girl said. Her voice sounded like bells and it was beautiful. "This is my brother Edward," she said motioning to the boy with Brownish-red hair.

"Hello," Edward said and his voice sounded like velvet and it made me weak to my knees.

"I'm Emmett," The boy with brown hair and was really muscular said. "And this is Rosalie," he said motioning to the girl with blonde hair. "And this is Jasper," he said motioning to the guy with blonde curly hair.

They all said 'hi' to me. "So who are you and what brings you out here?" Alice said.

"I'm Bella, Bella Hartley and I'm just out here exploring," I said to them and they laughed.

"Oh, cool. I've never seen you around here before," Alice asaidk curiously.

I nodded and rolled my eyes a little. "Yeah, I'm new here, I've visited when I was younger," I said to her and she laughed. I heard my phone start ringing. "Excuse me I gotta get this," I said pulling out my IPhone 4. I walked a few metres away into a private area where no one would hear me. I seen that it was Rikki calling me. "Hello Rikki," I said.

"What about us?" Cleo said.

"Okay then. Hello Cleo, Emma and Rikki," I said and Emma laughed.

" Why didn't you call? Has there been an incident that involves a fish tail?" Emma asked.

"I'm at Forks right now. Sorry I didn't call I ran into some people and that's why I didn't call and no there hasn't been an incident that involves fish," I said answering her questions.

"Ohh okay then that's good, well bye," Rikki said.

"Bye," Emma, Cleo and Rikki said in unison.

"Bye," I said and hung up my phone. I then locked it and walked back to where they were and smiled. "Sorry about that, my friends were worried when I didn't call," I said to them.

"Ohh well that's okay," Alice said.

"Yeah, I better get going," I said.

"Okay bye," Alice said.

I waved and continued up the path. "Didn't you come from that way?" Alice asked pointing to the direction of Charlie's house.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot," I lied and quickly walked that way. I kept walking and looked behind me to see them looking at me curiously and when they seen me watching they quickly looked away and did their own thing. I looked at them as I slid out of my shoes. and pulled my phone out of my pocket and put it in my shoes. I kept looking at them as I slid into the water.

Soon I felt my weight dissapear and I turned into water and then a mermaid. I watched as they turned around to see what the splash was about and I quickly ducked under the water and swam down to the bottom of the river and swim the opposite direction of them and down the stream. "But this is her phone and shoes," I heard Emmett say.

"She couldn't have just disappeared," Edward said.

"Maybe we should look for her," Alice suggested.

"No she probably just went for a swim," Jasper said.

"Okay then if she doesn't come back within and hour we'll go looking for her," Alice said.

They all agreed. Great now they'll be waiting there for me to come back and what would they do if I just appear in fish form in front of them and they see and they would freak and I'll end up under a microscope like Lewis said I would.

I soon got to the beach and I swam up to the surface and seen the town and smiled. Now all I had to do was get up there without being seen. I slowly swam to the surface. No one was around and on the beach because it was too cold to go swimming or go on the beach at this time of the morning.

Once I got up to the sand I army crawled my way onto the sand and started forming the water into a jelly like substance and then exploded it with my powers. Once I was all dry my legs came back I stood up walked towards the nearest shop and it was a car shop. I looked around a bit and seen a black Sports Car that was a Ferrari. I looked at the price and I smiled, it was quite cheap for that car. I heard footsteps and I turned to see a salesman walking towards me.

He looked at me shocked and then smiled. "Good afternoon Miss, do you see anything you like?" he asked.

"Yes this black Sports Car Ferrari," I said smiling.

"Well this is an excellent car, most people don't have these sort of cars around here," he said smiling.

"Well I'd like to purchace it," I said matter of factly.

"Cash or Card?" he asked.

"Card," I said.

"Okay well we'll need to get the contracts drawn up and signed. Follow me," he said and walked towards the building and I followed him into the heated room and he got out the contracts and handed them to me. I looked over the contract and there was no fine print and then I signed it and filled it out and then handed it to him and he looked over it and then he signed it.

I then paid for the car and he gave me the keys and he helped me get my car out of the place so I didn't run into anything and then I drove away.

I drove back to Charlie's and showed him my new car and he whistled and it made me laugh. I quickly walked towards the forestry after locking my car and I walked back to where I left me stuff and I picked it up and put my shoes on and my phone back in my pocket.

Alice and Edward popped out from behind a tree and Alice ran towards me and threw herself at me. "Oh my gosh thank god you're alright! We've been looking everywhere for you Bella," Alice said. "We were worried, we all were," she said.

"Guys we found her!" Edward called out and soon Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were there smiling.

"You should come swimming with us," Emmett said and guestered to the lake.

I shook my head. "No thanks I gotta go home now, my dad will be wondering where I am," I said and turned around and walked back to Charlie's house.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading and I know it's not that great but it's still a start so yeah. It will be getting better. Hope you liked it and PLEASE review on your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 3 so yeah, i hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

The Hardest Secret

Chapter 2:

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and I hit it to turn it off and I stood up, feeling zombie-like and walked towards my cupboard and ran into a wall. I opened my eyes and remembered I was at Charlie's now and not at The Gold Coast in Australia with all my friends and family, well just my mom and Phil.

I walked to the Amoir in the corner and got out a pair of jeans and a black a white button-up shirt and my waterproof jacket. I got out my bra and panties and walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me and then undressed and filled the bath up and then got in and soon I turned into water and then my mermaid form and I just sat in the bathtub waiting for the time to go by and when I was ready to get out I pulled out the plug and rolled over onto my stomach and held onto the sides of the tub and lifted myself out and onto the floor and started drying myself down with my towel. When I was dry and had my legs back I pulled on my clothes, brushed my hair and left it out and then walked downstairs, ate some breakfast and then went back upstairs and brushed my teeth it was time to go. It was raining so I had to get my raincoat.

I got my school bag and walked downstairs and got my car keys and opened my car and got inside and put my bag in the back and drove to school.

The school wasn't that hard to find, it had a massive sign saying Forks High School, that was the only indication that it was a school.

I wasn't used of not having to wear a school uniform. I had to wear a school uniform at my old school where Cleo, Emma and Rikki go to, along with Zane, Lewis and Ash.

I pulled up into a free parking space and noticed that everyone in the school parking lot was staring in awe at my car. The car was tinted so no one would see me.

I quickly grabbed my school bag, which was a light blue and had Wavezone written on it and got my necklace out of the front pocket and put it on.

The girls had a different necklace, there's were more like a pendant and were silver with three waves on the back and had a gemstone on the front and they opened up and there was a picture of all of us together and a picture of the three mermaid's before them and me.

I got out of the car and everyone's jaw dropped, I smiled and put my bag on and shut the car door and locked it and then walked to the Administration building and got everything organised and got my timetable.

It was still early so we didn't have to go to classes right away and everyone would be spread out everywhere. In the cafeteria, in the parking lot or on the oval so I decided to go on the oval.

I noticed Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie there and Alice ran towards me.

"Hey Bella," she said politely. "Come sit with me and my family."

"Uhmm okay then," I said. Alice grabbed my hand and I felt the coldness of her hand. It was like touching ice or something but I ignored it and allowed her to drag me over to where her family sat under the tree. I looked up at the rain and quickly ducked my head under the hood of the rain coat. I didn't want to get wet or a single drop on me because then I'd be a mermaid and everyone would see what I am and I would expose me and the girls, well just me because the girls aren't here and I'd be under a microscope while they'll be wondering where I am or what's happened.

"I forgot to tell you, yeah I'm Alice Cullen, I'm Edward's twin sister and Emmett is our older brother. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and they are Hale's," Alice said smiling.

"Cool car," Rosalie said smiling.

"You seen my car?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's amazing. I heard the engine is terrific and it runs really smoothly," she said grinning.

"I know, except even the smallest bump in the road is like a huge one because it doesn't weigh that much," I said smiling at her.

"It would be fantastic to drive!" she gushed.

"I could let you drive it one day, as long as you promise not to crash it," I said to her.

"Of coarse I wouldn't and yeah that would be awesome, thanks," Rosalie said smiling brightly.

I heard Alice's high pitched musical laughter. "Yeah Rose is the mechanic in the family," she said.

"Really?" I said pointing the question at Rosalie.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I'm good with cars."

I noticed that Alice was sitting next to Jasper and they were holding hands and Rosalie beside Emmett and they were too close to be just more than brother and sister, Edward seemed to be the odd one out. "Are you two together?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

Alice nodded excitedly. "Yeah and Rosalie and Emmett are inseperable, except when it comes to baseball and other games, they get very competitive," Alice said laughing. Jasper and Edward were laughing as well. I chuckled a little.

"Why did you move to Forks?" Rosalie asked.

"My mom and Phil they've gone on holiday to Florida. I was from Australia and I loved it there. We lived at the Gold Coast and we had this very pretty house, not too far from the shopping centres and not far from the beach. It wasn't far from the school either. They were all in walking distance. Phil is a baseball playe, not very good at it though, minor league though, and he went to Florida on a business trip along with a holiday for my mom and my mom usually stays home with me but she misses Phil, so I decided to stay with Charlie for a while. I could've stayed with my friends but I just thought that it'd be easier to go to my dad's and you can't really ask for a refund on a plane ticket," I said to them smiling and they nodded along.

"I love your skin colour it's soo different and pretty," Alice said.

"Yeah I never used to be this tanned but it was the sun that made me go tanner," I said smiling and showing my teeth. I hardly smiled and showed my teeth but it was only on occasions.

"Hey," I heard someone say from behind me. I stood up and turned around to see a girl who had wild, frizzy, curly hair, and her hair was a dirty blonde, and who looked very snotty and not very pretty, but still a little pretty, she was tall and she had a slim figure that was athletic and not very curvy. But I shouldn't talk I had a pretty athletic figure but she had no breasts, whereas I did.

"So your the new girl. Rebecca isn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I am the new girl and my name's Bella," I said rudely. I noticed the bottle of water she had in her hand and I decided to play a trick on her. I made a claw shape with my hand and made sure my hand was by my side so it didn't look very suspicious and used my power of Gelidkinesis to make the water turn into jelly-like substance and made it a little thicker by making the claw even more tighter and almost a fist.

"I'm Lauren, just so you know. Don't mess with me or you'll regret it," she said threatening.

I smiled evilly at her and wishe Rikki was here to heat her water up and Emma was here to unscrew the lid of her water bottle and Rikki could make the water squirt out and Cleo could stop the water from getting on us and it'd go all on them. I could picture it in my mind already and I had only just met her. "Well you don't wanna mess with me either or I'll mess with you right back and I won't be the one regretting it, you will," I said to her and she went bright red from anger.

"Calm down Lauren," a short girl with brown curly hair that was more neater than Lauren's said. The girl had a very curvy figure and was really pretty.

"Oh shut up Jessica!" Lauren said snapping at the girl and she flinched back a bit.

I put my hand in a claw again and I used another one of my powers, Mecokinesis, to explode the jelly out of the bottle and it went all over her and I laughed as she screamed. The other two girls jumped away from the jelly and I stepped back away from it. Lauren was covered in the jelly-like substance.

"You wil regret this!" she screamed at me.

"I didn't do anything though, I was standing here and I guess it just got too hot or something and exploded so you can't blame me for _your_ mistake," I said laughing. Jessica and the other girl was laughing until Jessica turned and glared at them. Lauren stormed off.

I turned back to the Cullen's and they were laughing. Alice looked at me with mischief in her eyes and I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"You seriously believe I did that?" I asked her.

"Well didn't you?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I lied.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward all looked at each other suspiciously and then looked at me. "Okay then," they all said in unison.

I heard the bell ring and I quickly got out my timetable and seen I had English in B6, and then I had Trigonometry in E 17.

I noticed that the two girls from before were still standing there. "Hi I'm Jessica, and don't worry about Lauren she's all talk no actions," Jessica said smiling.

The other girl was a tall red head that had straight hair and had flawless skin that didn't have any freckles and her skin was clear. "I'm Rhiannon," the girl smiling.

"What class do you have?" Edward asked from behind me.

"English in B6," I said.

"I have that!" Jessica said almost nearly shouting it. "I can walk with you if you want?" she suggested.

"Sure," I said.

"We'll see you at lunch if you don't have any of our classes," Alice said smiling and waving goodbye. Edward smiled at me and waved at me.

"I gotta go Jess, okay?" Rhiannon said.

"Yeah you don't need my permission," Jessica said and waved goodbye.

Jessica and I walked ot English in silence and sat down at an empty table up the back with people staring at us the whole time, well mostly staring at me. We waited in silence for the teacher to come and we didn't do much in that lesson, just poetry and learning more about it along with writing and othere stuff that I had already learnt at my other school in the Gold Coast.

My morning classes went by quickly and I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica and as soon as I walked in there I got bombarded and nearly knocked over by Alice.

I soon realised that for such a small thing Alice was very strong. "How was your morning classes?" Alice asked.

"Boring," I replied. "I alread done that stuff at my old school," I explained when she looked at me questioningly.

Alice laughed. "I guess that's good though," she said smiling. Alice led me over to the far table up the back where her family already was sitting and the only seat left was the one next to Edward so I sat there while Alice sat next to Jasper on the other side of me.

We just talked for awhile and the weather started clearing up and the clouds were still there but it wasn't raining any more so I took my raincoat off and put it in my bag and quickly dried my hands from the water.

"What do you have for the next three periods?" Alice asked.

"Uhmm I'll check," I said and grabbed out my timetable. I unfolded it and seen I had Biology in Science Lab 14, then I had double Sex Ed in Conference Room 1, then lunch. "Errr I have Biolody in Science Lab 4, then I have double Sex Ed in Conference room 1."

"Yeah we all have double Sex Ed after that class, and Edward has Biology too so you can go with him," Rosalie said.

"Errr Okay then," I said and Edward walked to Biology with me.

"The only spare seat is next to me, so you can take that," Edward said.

"Okay then," I said and followed him to his seat and sat down next to him and he faced me and smiled.

"So how do you like the weather here? It's got to be soo much different then Australia," he said.

"Yeah it's a lot different. I don't really like it, I prefer the sun and I hate the rain," I said to him being honest about every bit except the rain. Well the only reason I don't like the rain is because the water make me a mermaid and that's the only reason.

Edward laughed. "I guess that's to be expectedm considering you basically lived your whole life in Australia," he said smiling. He had this weird mischevious look in his eyes. I only just realised that his eyes were more of a ocher brown colour today than gold.

"Yeah it's very different. I should totally kidnap you and drag you there," I said jokingly and he laughed.

"Oh my gosh check out Cullen, he's talking to the new girl. I wonder if they know each other and were friends before she even came here," I heard someone whisper.

"I know they sat together at lunch," I heard someone whisper.

I heard the door open and I turned to the front of the class and watched as the teacher came in with a whole tray of microscopes and what smelt like fish. It almost made me vomit in my mouth. The fish were practically my cousins, not that nobody else knew, or that I would tell them. "Okay one person from each table come out and get a microscope and set it up at your table," the teacher said.

I stood up to get the microscope and Edward put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. I looked up at him and he smiled. "I'll go get it," he said.

"Uhhh... ... ...errr... ...uhmmm... ...okay," I said nervously. _Real smoothe Bella, _I thought to myself and mentally slapped my hand to my forehead. I heard Edward chuckle as he left to go get it. I seen Lauren up the front getting a microscope and she started flirting with Edward and he just looked at her disgusted and I laughed a little and he looked towards me as if he had heard it and smiled. I closed my hand into a claw again and made the water in the fish tank explode and it went all over her and saturated her while everyone else jumped back. Luckily there wasn't anything in the fish tank, just water and decorations. Lauren screamed and dropped the microscope on her foot and I started laughing so hard that I slipped and nearly fell of my chair but someone caught me and I looked up to see Edward standing there grinning at me and I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"You are one extraodinary girl," he said with a wicked glint to his eyes and I smirked.

"I've heard that before," I said smiling. I quickly got up and rightened myself on the chair and made a mental note to never do that again. "Where's the microscope?" I asked.

"Here," he said placing it on the table in between us.

The teacher looked at me and said. "Oh I thought we had a new student here today," he said smiling. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I said to him.

"Hello Bella I'm Mr Mason," he said smiling. I smiled back. He placed a few different containers in front of us and there was a fish in each one and I looked at it in disgust. I could imagine that as me and I felt vile rise up my throat. If I wasn't careful that could be me one day, or my friends. Mr Mason finished handing out the rest of the containers of fish and then went up to the front to construct the class. "Okay what you have to do today is to decide which fish you think is what and some of them aren't fish, and you got to use the microscope to discover what is on the fish," he said.

"Okay lets get going," I said to Edward and picked up a container and opened it, looking at the fish.

It was quite large and had was a blue-ish and grey colour. "This is a Salmon," I said to Edward and started naming all the fish and he looked at me shocked, when I turned to him to see if he was writing it down. "What?" I asked him smiling.

"How did you know all that?" he asked.

"One of my bestfriends name Cleo, her dad fishes and yeah I just caught on some things," I lied. I lied about the part about catching on to the things, the only reason I know this stuff is because when you swim with dolphins, fish and all that in the sea you get to know all sorts of fish and what they're called.

"Ohhh okay," he said.

I picked up another container and opened it and looked at the peice of scale and grabbed the microscope and put it under and started looking at it. The scale was a white and it was pretty. I went back through my research of the scales. I looked at Edward writing it all down. "This is the scale of an Angel fish," I said and handed got it out from under the microscope and handed it to him. Edward wrote it all down and I set it out to what we wrote down first and in order and he wrote them all out and I smiled at him, there were over twenty different fish I had said and he remembered them all without asking which one was which. He had a good memory and it made me smile. I moved on to this weird looking thing in a container. It had loads of spiky stuff coming off of it and I could tell what it was without looking at it from under the microsope. "This is a bit of coral," I said showing him it and he smiled and shook his head. I grabbed another container and immediately recognised it. "This is a jellyfish," I said putting it on the end. It didn't take us long to finish and I gave him the real names for the coral and jellyfish and whatever else there was.

After that we just started talking until Mr Mason came over. "Don't stop until you've finished it all," he scolded. "We don't have time for breaks, there's still twenty minutes left of this lesson so you can 't be finished yet," he said.

I quickly leaned over Edward and grabbed his book and he looked at me weirdly and I handed it to Mr Mason. "What would you like us to do now that we've finished?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked and looked through them with a hopeful expression. He looked at Edward. "Mr Cullen it was supposed to be group work," he said looking at Edward.

"I just wrote everything down while she said everything and figured them out because Bella wouldn't give me a chance," Edward said smiling and I laughed.

Mr Mason looked at me. "Well done Bella, you'll definately be giving Edward a run for his money," he joked and I laughed. "Well I have an anctivity you both can do now that your finished," he said. "If you don't mind I'd like to keep this set out the way it is."

"Sure," I said.

"Come with me you two," Mr Mason said and led us up to the front. "Okay I will give you some containers with stuff in it and you'll work against each other to figure it out, it'll be a race to see who get's it first."

"Cool," I said grinning.

"Here's the first," Mr Mason said handing us a container. "Go," he said and I quickly opened it and looked at it and picked it up and inspected it.

"Obviously it's a fish and it's a clown fish," I said smiling while Edward just looking at it with a weird facial expression and Mr Mason smiled at me.

"Correct Bella," he said. "Now how did you figure that out?" he asked.

"Okay the colouring, the size because some fish only grow to a certain size and weight, so yea," I said and he smiled at me.

"Well done. Next," he said handing us another container. "Go."

I opened the next up and seen it was a seahorse. "Seahorse," I said and Mr Mason laughed and Edward looked at me weirdly. "Come on Edward that was easy," I said to him while laughing.

Edward glared at me playfully. "Okay next one," Mr Mason said handing us the next container. "Go."

I looked at the container and noticed it was fairly big and heavy. I opened it and picked it up. What I was looking at was obviously a baby shark and it couldn't be a hammerhead because it didn't have the shape of head as the hammerhead. "White shark," I said and put it down in the container.

"Well done Bella you got three out of thee," he said. "You win."

I looked at Edward and shrugged and heard the bell ring. "Okay now leave your stuff there and I'll tell you what you got right and wrong tomorrow, but Bella and Edward have won because they got it all right and still had ten minutes to go," Mr Mason said.

Edward and I walked back to out seats and got our bags and books. We then walked to our next class which was going to be pure torture. Well there's always the idea of wagging in mind. But it's my first day and it wouldn't be responsible and very good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! Please review and tell me your opinions about it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is me again! Hey how are you? How's your day been?**_

_**Anyway lets get down to the point this is Chapter 3 hope you guys LIKEY!**_

* * *

Hardest Secret

Chapter 3:

In Sex Ed we were going on a fieldtrip and in Sex Ed we didn't just learn about sex and relationships we did other stuff, fun stuff. On the fieldtrip we were going to some geysers and waterpools, and this really clear lake (a lake where you could see right down into the bottom of it) that we could go swimming, if we wanted to and we were going to go to this rainforest, and that's where the geysers and waterpools were, along with this waterfall.

I had known to bring my bikini's because Charlie had warned me the school goes on random excursion trips and there's a pool and the school sometimes goes on excursions to the beach. So I brought my bikini and hopefully a lot of others did too. "Now class go to the bathrooms and get changed quickly and we'll meet out at the parking lot," Miss Greene said. There was a man and woman teacher for this subject, it was only because the school thought it would be more suitable for a male teacher to teach males more about there gender and everything that have then uncomfortable with a woman teaching them and the same with girls but the other way around.

Alice and Rosalie pulled me up and got my bag, along with theirs and practically dragged me to the girls bathrooms and into the changing rooms. I felt uncomfortable in the changing rooms and knowing that they were there with me getting dressed. "Come on Bella, we're all girls it's not like we don't have the same things you have, if you do then I'll throw five dollars at it," Rosalie said laughing and it made me laugh. Idug through my bag and foun my bikini and undressed and pulled my bikini on and tied the two straps around my neck to fasten it and then I pulled on the bottoms and my boardies. My bikini was blue and my boardies were white. I showed Alice and Rosalie and they smiled at me.

"Beautiful," Rosalie said.

Alice wore a black bikini and black boardies on. Rosalie wore a lime green bikini and had dark green boardies on. They looked beautiful as well.

"Gorgeous," I said to them and they laughed. I put my clothes back in my bag and grabbed out my towel and zipped my bag back up and slung it around my shoulder and walked out.

Our top part of our bikini's went only under our breasts so they didn't cover much, they looked a lot like a bra in some way, but they were bikini's. We walked towards the front where the buses were waiting and we met up with Jasper, Edward and Emmett half way.

"Bella's stomach is-like-flat," Alice said to them and they all looked at my stomache and I laughed.

"Show-off," I heard someone mutter and I looked up to see some girl with blonde hair who glared at me. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and was glaring at me. She went to take a sip of her drink and I put my hand in a claw position and used my power of Substanciakinesis and sollified the water and she looked at it weirdly when it didn't come out and she started shaking the bottle upside down and it only shook like jelly. She then blinked at it and put the lid on it and chucked it in the bin. I walked up to the bin and got the waterbottle out as a trophy and they all looked at me weirdly and I just shrugged it off.

"It'd be fun to play with," I said and that was their turn to shrugged. We walked to the bus and people were already getting on and we got into the second bus and we all sat up in the back seat and I was in between Alice and Edward.

We talked all the way to the Rainforest parking lot and then we got off and then we had to walk to the place where we were going. I stayed to the back at then end and took out my phone. I checked the time and knew that Emma would be at lunch. I called Emma and she picked up on the first ring. "Hello this is Emma speaking," she said.

"Hey Emma, you should check the called ID next time," I said to her and she laughed.

"Hey Bella how's everything going?" she asked.

"Bad, I made a few enemies and a few friends," I told her.

"Wait I'm going to put you on speaker so the others can hear," she said.

"Okay," I said to her.

"Now talk," was all Rikki said.

"I made a few enemies," I said to them.

"Bella what happened?" Cleo asked. "You didn't use your powers did you?"

"I did," I said.

"Be-" Emma started to say but I cut her off.

"No one suspected a thing, Emma, or me," I said to them.

"Good," she said.

"Well I've go to go, I'm on a school field trip, I'll call you later on tonight," I said.

"Okay, cool, we'll all be there," Rikki said.

"Oh yeah Rikki, I've been hanging out with you too much," I said and we all laughed. "You started rubbing off on me. Okay bye," I said.

"Bye," they said in unison.

After that I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket and jogged up to where Alice and her family was.

"Hello stranger," I said in Alice's ear and she screamed and turned around and faced me and seen me. Edward laughed, along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Don't ever do that again," Alice shrieked.

I laughed.

I noticed the tree's thinning and a few more metres further and we were in the middle of the rainforest where the place was. We were the only one's there. Some people immediately jumped in and some decided to just lay down on the grass and relax. Well what me and Rikki would say is 'chillbanging' or 'chillaxing'.

But we just put our stuff down in the shade of a tree and sat down for a while. "I'm going to go down and put my feet in the water," Alice said. "Anybody else coming?" Alice asked. Rosalie volunteered to go and Jasper and Emmett went and bombdived into the lake. Alice and Rosalie stood up and started walking towards it and then turned back to me. "Are you going to come Bella?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine here," I said. "I don't really like the water."

"You can just sit your feet in the water or just have your legs in it," Alice said.

"No I'm fine staying here, you go," I said and she went to the lake and stuck her feet in.

I looked over to see if Edward was still sitting where he was but he wasn't and then I seen him up in the tree overhead of the lake, and pulling down the rope swing.

"Mr Cullen get down from there," Mr Greene said. Mr and Miss Greene were just brother and sister, although you'd think they were married.

I could see Edward laugh and then he swung off the rope swing and jumped in the lake and Emmett as water splashed up and hit Rosalie and Alice and they squealed. I laughed a little. In any other circumstance I would be in the water and swinging from that rope swing into the water. The circumstance would be that everytime I touched the water I didn't turn into a mermaid. That was the only circumstance or the other would be if I was with the girls and we were on our own and we did that with Ash, Zane and Lewis. But most likely Lewis would be the one pushing us in the lake. I laughed and then felt my heart ache a bit to be with my friends again. I felt tears in my eyes and I blinked them away.

I stood up and walked over to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the edge of the lake with their legs in the water and I sat down next to them but away from the edge of the lake and away from where I'd get splashed. Emmett looked at me. "Bella come in the water, it'd be fun!" he teased splashing water towards me but I flinched away from it and managed to dodge it.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine," I said.

"Come on Bella a little bit of water won't hurt you," Alice said encouragingly and not teasingly like Emmett.

"No," I said trying my hardest not to shout it at them. Before I even realised what happened I felt water being poured all over me and I got up and turned around and seen Lauren there and before I realised what happened I punched her right in the face and broke her nose and heard her scream while blood poured out of her nose. I quickly got everything out of my pockets and quickly chucked them to Alice and dived into the water and quickly swam away. Away from everyone else and down the stream and I found an underwater entrance to some place and I swam into there and found my way into a small cave that had no entrance and it wasn't like moonpool at Mako Island it just had that one opening. So I stayed there. I knew "I had to eventually go back but I didn't want to now, I was upset and I'd have consequences with what I had just donw, but I don't want to face them just yet. So I stayed.

* * *

**I know normal Bella never would have punched somebody, especially in the face, but she was angry and this isn't normal Bella so yeah! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
